Bokens riktiga handling
by Pandora Telenor
Summary: Då insåg Tonks från ingenstans kanske från det som inte är alkohol intag, lustgas, trälims sniffande, galet grupp sex, något allmänt knark eller liknade att något måste göras! Vad HP karaktärena egentligen gjorde i Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen.


Tja det här är en historia jag kom på en otroligt tråkig slöjd lektion (Jag gjorde ett knivskaft som jag fick slippa bort vircket millimeter per millimeter på) jag bryr mig i denna fic inte om några existerande grammatik regler och den är helt ologiskt fast på ett väldigt trevligt sätt och föressten så är jag inte JK Rowling och jag äger inget utom mitt neon gröna nagellack. (nu blev ni chockade va?)

Den lite annorlunda versionen av Harry Potter 6:an

Det finns personer (så kallade Harry Potter freaks) som tror att den svenska översättningen är som den engelska. Men så är det inte. Nu ska jag berätta hur halvblodsprinsens handling är på engelska.

Tja… till och börja med så kämpar Harry absolut inte mot dödsätarna. Han kämpar istället väldigt hjältemodigt och heroiskt (fast det betyder ju samma sak, men vem bryr sig? Jag menar, liksom dah!) (missbruk av komma tecken) mot sin förfärliga och för farliga finnar! (Alldeles för farliga! "Dom va typ såååå här stor!" Citat av Ronald Weasley) Harry misslyckades _naturligtvis_fatalt(vad det nu betyder).

Sedan upptar han kampen mot sina koppar ärr eftersom Harry A.K.A idioten _naturligtvis_ har klämt alla sina finnar.

Remus har _chockerande _nog gåt in i n så kallad **Varulvs Deprission** (felstavat eftersom varulvar inte kan stava, förutom Remus Lupin förstås, men han är inte här nu so suckers!)och ägnar sina _ljusa_ trallande flum (utan något som hälst alkohol intag, lustgas, trälims sniffande, galet grupp sex, utan något allmänt knark eller liknade) med att läsa en bok. Om man tittade nära på den såg att den handlade om _Opiumet, gröna nagellackets och om de rosa ballet skorna_. Tonks kunde höra högt gråtande (och känna en stark chockladlukt) från hörnet där Remus satt och man kunde också höra Lupins officiella (du vill inte höra det inofficiella) mantra "jag är deppig för att jag är varulv jag är smart därför läser jag en bok jag är deppig livet suger". Då insåg Tonks från ingenstans (kanske från det som inte är alkohol intag, lustgas, trälims sniffande, galet grupp sex, något allmänt knark eller liknade) att om Remus åt så där mycket choklad skulle han bli lika fet som en chips beroende golvlampa ibland kallad Dudley Dursley så därför så ställde hon sin _så_ älskade Remus Lupin på ett löperband (A/N Jag är inte rörelse inriktad och vet inte vad såna där grejsemojser heter) och satte en av Lupins älskade chokladkakor framför honom. Så när Remus sprang för att ta sin choklad så blev han samtidigt tränad och eftersom han läste sin bok samtidigt som han sade sitt mantra så märkte han inte att han var på ett löparband och blev du tränad!

Tonks skrattade ondskefullt och gick och återupplivade Sirius som i motsats mot den populära trosuppfattningen inte blev dödad av Bellatrix utan han blev faktiskt dödad av skumma skumtomtar när han tog ett bad. När Tonks hade återupplivat Sirius så fick hon en strålande ide (kanske från det som inte är alkohol intag, lustgas, trälims sniffande, galet grupp sex, något allmänt knark eller liknade) hon skulle skaffa barn med Sirius så att Remus skulle uppmärksamma henne! Tonk gjorde detta. Remus la inte inte märke till henne.

Hermione har plattat sitt hår men eftersom hon har så mycket hår så har hon bara plattat hälften. Hon har också blonderat håret men om igen så var det så _mycket_ hår så har bara blonderat hälften. När Hermione hade blonderat hälften av sitt hår och plattat hälften så förstår hela världen hennes skönhet och hon gifte sig med Brad Pitt som omedelbart dumpa Angelina Jolie för den sköna Hermiones skull.

Ron blev så ledsen när Hermione gifte med Brad Pitt att han sprang hem till mamma. Fast när han kom hem till kråkboet så såg han att hans mamma egentligen var den ondskefullaste supreme diktatorn som någonsin existerat och att Lord Voldie (ibland men väldigt sällan kallad Lord Voldemort) bara var Mrs Weasleys tjänare. Ronald Bilius Weasley dog av chocken.

Boken slutar med alla (även Ron) sitter i Molly Weasleys kök. Tonks hånglar med Sirius, Remus märker ingenting, Hermione försöker platta allt sitt hår, Ron är död, Harry har en påse över huvudet, Mrs Weasley torterar fangirls samtidigt som hon gör kakor och Ginny, Luna, Neville och Snape gråter för att jag inte nämnt dem i den här ficen.

MAYBE **THE END**


End file.
